Terry Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | cross = | first = January 3, 1977 | last = 2015 | cause = | years = 1977–1986, 1991–1998, 2002–2015 | alias = | species = | birthname = Terence Mercer Terence Womack | born = Newark, New Jersey | died = | occupation = Real estate broker Construction manager Founder/CEO Grayson Enterprises | residence = Jericho City, USA | education = | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | family = Grayson | father = Neil Grayson | lfather = Joe Mercer-Womack | mother = Helen Turner | stepfather = James Turner, Jr. (until 1940) | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | halfbrothers = Larry Womack Vincent Womack Richard Womack | halfsisters = Cece Womack Sharlene Turner | spouse = Valerie Morgan (1952–1982, 1993–1994, 2012–) Katheryn Fox (1984–1986) Nancy Ingram (1995–1998) Pamela Carver (2006–2008) | romances = Connie D'Angelo Yolanda Grayson | sons = Nicholas Grayson Razor Jerome | daughters = Vicki Porter Vivian Winters | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Quentin Grayson Terence Grayson Adonis Grayson Grayson Porter Spencer Winters Hunter Grayson Charlie Ashton Rome Grayson | granddaughters = Zoe Grayson Nikki Grayson Cordelia Porter Joey Grayson Marina Grayson | relatives = }} Terence "Terry" Grayson is a from the original SIMS series, Generations of Jericho. Created as one of the main characters in the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes, the character is revamped for the television adaptation. Terry is controlling patriarch of the Grayson family who sets out to put his family on the path to success when he takes his real-estate and construction company public in the late 1970s. However, when his two older children, Victoria and Nicholas leave the company to pursue their own dreams, Terry makes mistakes trying to do everything on his own which puts strain on his marriage to Valerie. Storylines 1977–1986 Terry is introduced as the controlling patriarch of the Grayson family. Terry and has just finalized a deal with Katheryn and Sterling Fox to construct their new office headquarters downtown. After his son Nicholas Grayson's wedding to the pregnant Yolanda Robinson, Terry convinces the boy work for the family company after his honeymoon. Meanwhile, Terry is weary of his Nick's marital troubles as it is revealed that Yolanda got pregnant on purpose to get away from her own parents. As they break ground on the new office for Fox Creations, Terry learns one of his investors Phoenix International is calling in part of their loan. Even though Terry's company has struck one of its biggest deals to date with Fox, most of the money is made upon completion and Terry doesn't have enough free cash. After confiding in his wife Valerie, Val convinces Terry take the money from her pension. Terry's daughter Vicki is furious to learn of her father's recent money troubles and accuses her dad of manipulating her mother. In October 1977, Terry becomes a grandfather when Yolanda gives birth to Nick's twins, Terence and Nikki only for Nikki to be kidnapped soon after. Valerie is terrified that their family will lose yet another child but he assures her this won't be like the last time. Terry receives a ransom note and is forced to confess that he has made enemies with some criminals. Nick orders his father to do everything he can to get Nikki back. After making a few calls, Terry is relieved when Nikki is returned just before Christmas. In 1978, Terry and Val celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary. Meanwhile, Terry is furious to learn of Nick's affair with Amelia Kane -- the woman that helped destroy Vicki's marriage to Tom Barnes. Terry is shocked when Nick reveals that he and Yolanda have decided to have an open marriage. Terry and Val's anniversary party is ruined when Yolanda exposes Nick and Amelia's affair. Terry later discovers a pregnancy test in his youngest daughter Vivian's bedroom and forbids her from seeing her new boyfriend Channing Cooper, Jr. In actuality the test belongs to Amelia and Terry convinces to break things off with Nick immediately so he can raise his own children with his wife. In addition, Terry wants Amelia out of the way as she has been encouraging Nick's dreams of breaking into the music industry. In 1979, Terry hires an investigator to find some information for him and he struggles to keep it from Valerie. Terry is relieved when Nick leaves town with Yolanda and the twins after Amelia marries another man. Terry and Val comfort the Fox family when their son Xavier is severely injured in a car crash that kills Channing. Vivian hates her father for keeping them apart and Terry is reluctant to let her attend boarding school. Valerie is furious when Terry agrees with Vicki's choice not to invite Nick when she marries Roger Ingram. In 1980, Terry and Valerie endorse Sterling's mayoral campaign at Katheryn's request. Terry is furious when Vicki announces that she is leaving Grayson Enterprises to launch her own company. Terry does not approve of Vicki's new business deal with Montel Porter whom he blames for ruining his family's chances at a record deal. Terry is irate when he must take his grandchildren Terence and Nikki in as Yolanda and Nick are having marriage troubles. The Grayson clan is in attendance when a deranged Amelia crashes Sterling's campaign fundraiser and stabs him to death. In the summer of 1981, Terry welcomes daughter Vivian back home and gets her a summer job at Fox Creations. Terry later welcomes Tony D'Angelo, the son of his old friend into home. Meanwhile, Nick returns and rekindles his romance with Amelia which infuriates Terry. Terry helps Vicki cover up a car accident for her client Lucious Love. 1991–1998 2002–2015 References External links Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:Grayson family Category:1926 births